Our Destiny
by fortjacksonbrat13
Summary: When they thought life was going to be normal, fate had to step in! They learn where they truly belong, and that the two most important treasures in your life are family and love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own nothing but scarlett, the wonderful J.k. Rowling own everything.

***OUR DESTINY***

Chapter 1 : Letting go & The truth

As Hermione lay awake in her bed deep in thought, then she realized that from this day on her life will be different. It has been two months since the fall of Lord Voldermort and it still hurts to think of she has lost during the war. Not only her friends and parts of her wizarding family, but her own parents.

Three days after the final battle she made her way on her own to Australia to retrieve her parents. She knew where they were located it was getting to them and reversing their memory charms. However, as she was standing in the doorway of her parents home she didn't have the heart to reverse the charm. "They moved on and they are so happy!" she thought as gave upon the new born baby in her mothers arms. She never saw her parents so happy until that day. So Hermione did the most difficult thing a sixteen year old to do, she walked away from her family. That night in her hotel room she cried herself asleep.

As she lays in her bed starring at the ceiling early the next morning just thinking. In two weeks she turns seventeen and she was so excited. She felt that she was starting a new life, her life. Voldemort is dead, her best friends have survived, and she going back to Hogwarts for her seventh year and to take her N.E.W.T.S. . But she kept thinking "I should feel worse about my parents," but she just didn't. Through her life she never had a real connection to them, for some reason they never felt right as her parents.

Well it has been almost a week since she returned back to England. Her parents house has been packed and was up for sale. All their furniture has been given to charity, and the rest has been put into storage. She was headed to the Burrow that day, but she had one more stop before she would officially set out. She was now standing in her parents bank waiting for their safety deposit box. As the bank manager handed to her she noticed how heavy it is. She opened the lid slowly, nervous at what might be inside. She was shocked to see what laid within the box. There's over 5800 pounds in there, a letter, a locket, and something that made all her feelings towards her parents make complete since.

"I AM ADOPTED!" Hermione finally said out loud after yelling it in her head around a thousand times. She read through the paperwork trying to memorize it. Apparently, she was left on the doorsteps of an muggle orphanage. The only thing that was a clue to her family was a gold ornate locket that was placed around her neck. But no one could figure out who they were. She was adopted at six months old by the Grangers. She picked up the locket, it was beautiful, and it was the size of a sickle. It was a yellowish gold color and perfectly round. The front of the locket had two serpents circling the outer rim of the locket, the serpents were covered in white diamonds with emeralds for eyes. In the center of the serpents was an old English Z. "Hmmm...I wonder if that is what my real last name starts with," Hermione thought. She turned the locket over and in the same writing she saw I.S.Z. below the initials it said "Our Cara." At that moment she had a rush of happiness through her body. For some reason she felt complete holding that locket and reading those words.

She then picked up the letter and read the envelope, which stated " I.S.Z. Please open on your you seventeenth birthday, Cara." At this point she looked up at the clock and noticed it was getting late so she gathered everything and placed them in her back. Then she headed off to the nearest public floo.

Hermione Granger is making her way to the Leaky Cauldron to floo to the Burrow. She could hear every one of her footsteps on these old roads of London. Questions kept running through her mind "who am I? Am I a pureblood? Why did my family give me up?Oh Merlin, I might be related to the bouncing ferret Draco Malfoy?" Hermione whispered to herself. Hermione finally walked into the Leaky Cauldron and sighed as she heard Tom say, "Good Day Miss Granger."

"Hello Tom, may I please have a Butterbeer?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Coming Up!" he yelled as he handed it to her.

"Well if it isn't the Bookworm Know - it - All in the flesh," a familiar voice drowled behind her.

"What no Mudblood today Ferret," Hermione questioned as she turned around to face him.

"Not today Granger, not today." Malfoy smirked.

Hermione finished her butterbeer quickly and paid Tom, and then turned to Malfoy.

"Oh, well look at the time Mr. Malfoy, Good Day!" Hermione said as she smirked.

"Hey, you aren't allowed to smirk that is my thing," he yelled to as he watched step into the floo and yell out "the Burrow."

word count 854


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I own nothing but scarlett, the wonderful J.k. Rowling own everything.

***OUR DESTINY***

Chapter 2 - Friends and Understanding

Hermione felt that usual tug from the floo and the next thing she knew she was in the kitchen of the Weasley family home. She walked quietly to the living room and immediately was crushed by hug.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione you are finally here. I missed you so much!" Ginny whispered as she hug Hermione.

"Hey Herms, how was your trip?" Ron said as he stuffed a muffin in his mouth and Hermione cringed at the same time.

"First of all Ronald, do not call me Herms, you know I hate that name," she paused, " Second, do you ever stop eating and third my trip and what followed was very interesting. I have so much to tell you all!" Hermione said.

"O.K. Mione, let's go sit and you can tell us everything," Harry said after engulfing Hermione in a loving hug.

As they sat down, Hermione and Ginny on the dark orange sofa with Harry and Ron sitting on the cherry wood coffee table in front of the girls.

"SO..." Ron said with a blank look on his face.

"Well first of all, I did find my parents, but I left them there," Hermione said with a somber look.

"Wait what do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"Like I said I left them there. When I found them I was ecstatic, until I stood in front of their home. It was the house of my mum's dreams! An artistic little bungalow with a big beautiful garden in front. The house was perfect down to the white picket fence," Hermione said looking down at her hands. Harry reached out and tipped her chin up with his index finger so she was looking into his eyes.

"Mione, we will always be here for you no matter what," Harry took her hand and smiled and waited for her to continue.

"So then my mum answered the door after I got up the courage to finally knock. I was floored! She was holding a new born baby wrapped in a blue blanket," Hermione paused, " They looked so happy, I have never in my life saw such enormous smiles on my parents faces. At that point I excused my self and walked away. When I saw them so happy I felt no connection with them. I can't explain it!" she said with a small smile on her face."Then about a week ago, I came back to England and packed up my parents home and settled everything for them." Hermione took a deep breath and thought to herself, "If you think this all a shock, just wait!"

"Well guys, there is a little more!" Hermione said a little bit to loud.

" O.K. ...?" the three said in unison in a confused tone.

"I had one last thing to for my parents today. So I went to their bank to receive their safety deposit box..." She said

"What the hell is that?" Ron interrupted.

"Uh Ron, Merlin you are so rude!" Ginny yelled as she swatted him on the back of the head.

"It is fine Gin, Ron a safety deposit box is like a vault a Gringotts but the are much smaller.

"Wow, Cool!" Ron yelled and they all started laughing. When they were done laughing they all looked at Hermione with a look that said Continue Please.

"Where was I, ah, when I opened the box lets just say I was a little shocked. There was about 5800 pounds in it, a locket, and two letters," she paused to compose herself, " Well then as I read one of the letters it said ... I'M ADOPTED!"

"How?" Harry asked wide eyed. Hermione pulled out her adoption papers and handed to them. They all read it over, and then starred at Hermione with astonished looks on her their faces.

"So, what do we call you now?" Ron asked

"Bloody Hell Ronald, I am still Hermione. I have not changed, I don't even know who my real family is!" Hermione yelled while hitting Ron on the arm.

"Ow, sorry Mione," Ron said rubbing his arm.

"Do you have any clue to who your family is," Harry questioned.

"Well actually yes, I have a letter," Hermione pulled out the letter and the locket, " and this locket."

Harry read the outside of the letter outloud. "I.S.Z. open on your seventeenth birthday. Well I guess we will find out on September 2nd!" They all started smiling until Hermiones face formed an extremely worried look.

"What is wrong Mione?" Ginny whispered looking into her eyes.

"Where is Scarlett?" Hermione questioned.

"Mione, we haven't seen her since the day of the battle. We tried her house but her wards wouldn't let us in. We are scared she could be dead!" Ginny started to cry as she automatically jumped up and ran to the floo, and grabbed and handful of powder then looked at her friends.

"Mione where the hell are you going?" Harry yelled as he stood up.

"To go get my Letty!" hermione yelled back.

"LIke we said the wards wouldn't let us through," ginny exclaimed.

"That is because you didn't have the codes," Hermione countered back.

"Oh and you do," Ron said sounding like a prat.

"Actually I've had them since I was eleven, Ha!" Hermione said looking satisfied. Then she said the codes under her breath and then threw the powder down and yelled "Prince Manor!"

Hermione rolled out of a black marble fireplace into a dark study with only one lamp lit. She stood up and dusted herself off and then looked around the room. She spotted a very pale and sickly looking girl sitting on a push red chair starring at a picture in her lap.

"Scarlett?" Hermione questioned.

"Hello my Mia," Scarlett said not even looking up.

"Oh Merlin, We all thought you were dead!" Hermione yelled running over to her.

"I want to be Mia, I'm so lost now without them," Scarlett whispered looking into Hermione eyes.

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I own nothing but scarlett, the wonderful J.k. Rowling own everything.

***OUR DESTINY***

Chapter 3 - Who is Scarlett and Relief

Hermione's POV

As I look at this women in front of me I don't get why everyone that saw her at Hogwarts only saw her as the slytherin brain who hid in the shadows. Scarlett Rose Snape, is apart of my group of friends since first year. She has always been there to support us in our adventures, but could never get involved. Scarlett is Professor Severus Snapes only child, and she was his world. But he didn't always show it.

Scarlett is around 5 feet 5 inches with chin length jet black hair (not greasy looking like Snapes). She has dark brown eyes, and the same pale skin as her fathers. When she smiles she could light up a room, but she has the saddest eyes I've ever seen. Her skin is like porcelain except for one imperfection, a scar on her nose from when she dragon pox when she was eight.

She is my best friend, and I love her like a sister. We met in the sorting line first year. She was standing next to me looking down at her shoes. I could tell she was nervous so I told her, " Everything will be just fine." She looked up and gave me a weak smile and said, " Thank you." I shoved my hand in front of her and announced, "My name is Hermione Granger and do you want to be my friend?" Scarlett smile widened and grabbed my hand, " I would like to be your friend, and I am Scarlett Snape my daddy is the potions master."

We were put in two different houses, I'm a Gryffindor and she is a Slytherin like her family. We found out that we have so much in common. We love books, both know - it - alls, and both very misunderstood. She is amazing at potions (huh wonder why!) and I am quite talented at charms. She was made fun of everyday not only because she was my best friend, but because she looked just like snape minus the nose. In her second year Marcus Flint asked to go out with him. She was on cloud nine until a week later when she found Marcus making out with the Head girl in the astronomy tower. Scarlett was crushed, and he just crushed her more when he told her, "You really thought I was serious, I would never date a miniature dungeon bat!"

She ran until she came to the shore of the black lake, at that point she collapsed and sobbed. What she always told me when one door closes another always opens, and that is what exactly happened for her. The person that found her by the lake was the one person she needed. He comforted her, made her laugh, was a friend, and made her feel special. At that point they both realized how much they cared for one another. They dated for over three years until that fateful day of the battle of Hogwarts. In my eyes Scarlett Snape and Fred Weasley will always be the perfect couple.

Present day - 3rd person POV

"Letty you have so much to live for," Hermione paused, "We just have to wait for the next door to open."

"I need you to help me Mia, I need you to guide me!" Scarlett said with tears in her eyes.

"Letty, do you want to tell me what happened at the battle, you know get it off your chest," Hermione said grabbing her hand.

"O.K.," scarlett paused, " The battle changed my life! After Harry showed himself in the great hall and my father disappeared, I went looking for him. However, by the time I found him he was dead. I couldn't control myself, I just broke down. I hugged him to me and screamed to the gods that I wanted my daddy back," at this point Scarlett had tears streaming down her cheeks, but I could see a little relief in her eyes. " Seamus found me a little while later and he pulled me off my father and comforted me. He then told me that we needed to go to the great hall, so I let him lead me there. When I got there I saw you, and I thanked Merlin you where o.k. , but then you told me about my Fred. Mia I heartbroken beyond anything I have ever felt at that moment," Scarlett said in a shaky voice.

"After Harry defeated Voldermort, and I achieved a few more scars on my body. I ran and grabbed my fathers body and apparated here. I buried him in our families mausoleum and reported his death to the ministry. Mia, everything is mine, I'm the last Snape and Prince left. Everything was left to me!" Scarlett said.

"Wow, so are you richer than the ferret?" Hermione asked.

"Almost three times richer than the Malfoys," Scarlett stated laughing for the first time in months.

"Letty, come back to the Burrow with me, we leave for school in four days. You can also say a proper goodbye to Fred," Hermione said.

"T-that S-sounds G-good Mia," Scarlett stuttered out thinking about her Fred.

T.B.C.

In my story Snape is a Pureblood.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I own nothing but scarlett, the wonderful J.k. Rowling own everything.

***OUR DESTINY***

Chapter 4 - Big News. Butterflies, and Friends

Hermione and Scarlett arrived at the Burrow with all of Scarlett's stuff for school. Molly Weasley was standing in the kitchen when they came through, she immediately engulfed the girls into to her arms.

"Oh my girls, I have missed you so much!" Molly said squeezing them harder.

"We missed you too Molly," Scarlett and Hermione whispered on either side of her.

Molly finally let them go and then she walked to the table," Oh dears, we just received both of your letters for Hogwarts. Did you know Minerva made Headmistress? Just wonderful!"

They both nodded and smiled at her and then they went to open their letters. I was just their usual list of books and supplies. Then they noticed another letter addressed to both Hermione and Scarlett. When they opened and read it they both screamed and hugged eachother.

"What's wrong girls?" molly came walking towards them.

"Nothing, everything is perfect!" Hermione said as Scarlett started reading the letter

Dear Miss Hermione Granger and Scarlett Snape,

Do to both of your fine academic scores we have decided to have two Head Girls and two Head Boys this year. So congratulations to you both, you deserve it. When you get to the Hogwarts express please be wearing your head badges and be seated in the heads cabin.

- Minerva McGonagall - Headmistress

As soon as the last words of the letter slipped off Scarlett's tongue they heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs.

"SCARLETT!" they all yelled at all tackled her to the floor and engulfed her in one large group hug.

"Letty never do that to us again. We thought you were dead!" Harry said as he was standing up.

"Oh Merlin, I missed you so much our little Rose," Ginny was looking at her with an enormous smile on her face.

"Hey why does only MIone have the codes to your wards?" Ron questioned.

"Well first, I am sorry Harry I was trying to deal with many demons," Scarlett winked at Harry, " Also, I missed you to Little Red, I missed all of you. Ron my father gave her the codes not me!" At the mention of Professor snape they all hung their heads until Scarlett spoke up. " It is alright, I have made my peace about my father's death. It still saddens me that I can't see hive everyday, but atleast I have sixteen years worth memories. He was the bravest man I have ever known!"

At that moment Scarlett heard foot steps come up behind her so she turned to face them. When she saw his face, that face, it broke her heart, and silent tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Oh Georgie!" Scarlett screamed launching herself into his arms. George hugged her back and practically picked her up to match his height. They stayed that way what seemed like an eternity.

"Letty, it's time for us to say our goodbyes to him. I've been waiting for you to say goodbye together," George whispered in her ears.

"Show me the way," Scarlett stated taking his George's hand. They walked hand in hand down to the pond and found Fred's gravestone. It was in the same spot where Scarlett and Fred had their first kiss. She read the words on his gravestone and smiled.

Frederick Gideon Weasley

April 1, 1978 - May 2, 1998

Loving Son, Brother, Friend, and Boyfriend

May you always have a smile on your face when you think of me!

WWW

"I love you so much baby! I will miss you everyday of my life, but I think I am ready to take the next step in my life. I wish you could give me a sign that you are fine with me moving on baby?" Scarlett whispered as she kneeled near the grave. At that moment a swarm of light blue butterflies circled Scarlett and George.

"Holy Merlin Socks, I think Fred is just fine with you moving on Letty!" George yelled looking around amazed. At that moment Scarlett Rose Snape felt all her sadness and despair leave her body. George knelt down put a hand on the smooth stone and whispered something to his twin. Then he turned and walk to scarlett and gave her a very brotherly hug, they then turned and headed back to the house. As they were headed back the suddenly saw Hermione running down to them.

"Scarlett, come with us to Diagon Ally to get our stuff for school, Please!" Hermione asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"O.K., on one condition," Scarlett looked at her with a slytherin smirk with Hermione nodding in agreement. "Since I am the sole owner of eight vaults, let me get all your school supplies and I want to get some back to school gifts for everyone for bringing me out of my funk!"

"Really Funk?" hermione arch her eyebrow.

"Yes funk! So lets go my disco queen," Scarlett laughed.

The five friends stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and made there way to Diagon Ally.

"So, where do we need to go first ladies," Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

"Gringotts, DUH!" Hermione said trying her best to do an impression of a ditsy muggle. So they headed that way.

All they could hear was their shoes hitting the marble floor of the wizarding bank as they approached the main desk.

"Sir, I need to go to vault 188 and vault 11 please, " Scarlett spoke eloquently. The goblin looked at her and scowled, "Key and name!"

"Of course," Scarlett gave him the two silver keys, " My name is Scarlett Rose Snape ancestry Prince."

"Very well, follow me," the goblin stated motioned for them to follow. So Hermione and Scarlett followed behind him and let the rest get the money. After the long trolley ride they arrived at vault 188. Scarlett walked n and gathered enough galleons for everything they would need. She also grabbed a purple velvet pouch that is directly connected to that vault that houses most of the galleons. Then they were off to vault 11.

"Letty, why are we going to this vault?" Hermione asked.

"I need to get something very important Mia," Scarlett said waling to the vault. When she entered she strolled to towards a solid gold chest. She looked inside and grabbed a gold locket out that has the Prince and Snape crests on it, then she placed around her neck. The locket represents not only her family and ancestry, but it represents that she is Lady Prince - Snape. The last and soul heir of the houses.

Then she looked back into the chest and pulled out two gold bracelets. One has a ruby star and the has a sapphire half moon on them.

"Mia can you please come in here!" Scarlett yelled from the vault. When Hermione arrived next to her Scarlett immediately placed the bracelet with star on it on Hermiones wrist,

"Letty what is this," Hermione was looking at the bracelet.

"Mia this is a friendship bracelet. When we need eachother or if we are in danger our charms will glow. I have lost to much Mia I can't loose the only family I have left," Scarlett hugged her best friend.

"Well, letty let's go find ginny and the boys," Scarlett nodded to they finally found they rest of there group they were eating icecream.

"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts," Hermione grabbed them all up. They walked through the busy streets of Diagon Ally to get to Hermiones and Scarlett's favorite shop. When they entered every member of the group rolled there eyes when they heard the most arrogant voice they have ever heard.

"Look what we have here Blaise, The Golden Group Ha," Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ron yelled as his face turned as red as his hair.

"Weasel I didn't come over here to talk to you, I needed to speak with Scarlett," Draco said only looking at Scarlett.

"Hell No you ..." Harry was interrupted by Scarlett touching his shoulder and telling him it was fine. Scarlett asked Hermione to pick up her books for school and a new addition of Hogwarts : A History. Then she walked out with Blaise and Draco and sat down.

"So Mr.. Malfoy, Mr.. Zabini what did you need?" Scarlett questioned.

"Well Miss Snape we both wanted to give our condolences about your losses," Draco said with a comforting tone.

"Thank you gentlemen, but he was your godfather to Draco, so I know you feel the same pain as I do." she said with tear falling down her porcelain cheek. Blaise leaned forward and wiped the tear of with the pad of his thumb. They sat their in comfortable silence. During these moments Scarlett look at her fellow slytherins in front of her, and thought that they are the most gorgeous wizards she had ever seen.

Blaise Zabini the Italian stallion, the strong and silent type. But when he did speak it sounded like poetry to her ear, she loved his voice. Blaise was about 6'5', olive skin, black slightly long hair, and the most amazing turquoise eyes. He is quite toned and muscular. "He is Perfect!" Scarlett thought.

Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin Prince. Every girl thought they were in love with him, except for Scarlett. She always saw Draco as nothing more than a friend . Although she wasn't blind, and he was so handsome. With his platinum blonde hair, silvery grey eyes, and his perfect pale skin. Quidditch was definitely good to him. He was skinny but very muscular. Just then their movements broke her concentration.

Blaise grabbed one of her hands and Draco grabbed the other. A jolt of energy ran through their bodies, but they acted like nothing happened.

"We want to apologize for the last six years and how rude we were to you," Draco said starring into her eyes.

"And start over?" Blaise pleaded.

"You know you two are not as bad as you always seemed. I do know how it is with our type of families boys. But my father was in different circumstances and he made me stand neutral in the war," she paused, " I would love to be friends, sound good?" Scarlett hoped.

"Yes!" they yelled in unison. "We also need you to help us, we want to become friends with Hermione also. Scarlett will you please help us?" Draco pleaded.

"Of course, she is a very forgiving person like me. Oh, and if we are going to be friends either call me Letty or Rose. Scarlett just sounds so damn formal!" Scarlett said her goodbyes to them both and went to go find her friends. They finished up all their shopping and headed back to the Burrow. When they immediately stepped out of the floo Harry, Ron, and Ginny turned and glared at Scarlett. Hermione just rolled her eyes at them.

"What?" Scarlett shrugged.

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I own nothing but Scarlett, the wonderful J.K. Rowling own everything.

***OUR DESTINY***

Chapter 5 – Peace, Presents, and a Train

"What?" Scarlett asked shrugging her shoulders.

"What! Why in the hell were you so fucking nice to the Italian Stallion and The Ferret?" Ron screamed in her face. Scarlett face became very stern, and she was looking a lot like her father. Then she stepped very close to Ron, and he suddenly started to look very scared.

"Listen to me you now, all you lot, I am not like you! You are Gryffindor's, and can hate them, I cannot. I am a Slytherin, and I am Lady Prince – Snape." Scarlett paused letting it sink in for them, "Also, Draco and Blaise are not who you think they are. Yes, most Slytherins are areses, but those two were forced to act the way they did so Voldemort would not become suspicious of their families. Both of their families were spies for the order like my father."

"That is not true you Slytherin bint!" Ron screamed. The whole house went silent and Molly ran in the room and slapped Ronald across the face.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you speak to a lady and one of your best friends like that! Also, children, Scarlett is telling the truth about the Zabini's and Malfoy's." Molly said as she hugged a sobbing Scarlett in her arms. Scarlett looked up from Molly's sweet motherly arms and looked at her friends, "You guys, I have given them a second chance and I plead the you all will too? Please!" Scarlett asked.

"O.K.!" Harry, Ginny, and Ron said together, "Only for you!" Ron stepped towards Scarlett looking quit guilty, "I'm sorry Letty, truly sorry." Letty walked over and gave him a hug. "It O.K. Ronald," she said smiling. "Mia?"

Hermione look straight into her eyes and stated, "I will try my best with them Letty.'

"That's all I ask," Scarlett then hugged Hermione.

The days passed quickly full of fun and happiness. It was now the early morning of September 1st, the day to go home to Hogwarts. Scarlett was up early getting some back to school presents boxed for her best friends. She just finished when she heard Mia and Ginny coming down the stairs.

"So, are you ready girls?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, it is just school," Ginny said not quit awake.

"Not school, I mean are you ready for presents," she laughed out as she handed them their boxes.

"Oooohhhhh…..," they said in unison. Ginny opened hers first and screamed; there was a shrunken brand new edition firebolt in the box. She enlarged it and engulfed Scarlett in a hug. Hermione opened hers and then started to cry. She received two first editions of muggle books, Pride and the Prejudiced and Moby dick.

"Letty, I can't accept these!" Hermione sobbed.

"Of course you can, all you have done for me you deserve these Mia!" Letty grinned at her. "Come on let us go have breakfast."

It was about an hour before they were going to leave for King Cross Station. The girls were having tea in the kitchen, when they heard the boys barreling down the stairs.

"Hey did we miss breakfast?" Ron asked out of breath.

"Well since it is 9:45 in the morning, that wounld be a yes." Hermione paused "But we did save you two plates."

"FOOD!" Ron and Harry yelled in unison. The boys finished their food and then noticed that all three of the girls were smiling at them.

"What did we do?" Harry paled.

"Oh sorry, nothing! I have presents for you two and the girls were just excited." Scarlett explained. So she retrieved the gifts and then handed them to the boys. Scarlett had a face of pure happiness when she watched Ron and Harry open their new brooms.

"Bloody Hell Letty, you are amazing!" Ron shouted as he was jumping up and down.

"I second that!" Harry lunged to hug Scarlett.

They finally got to Platform 9 3/4 and said their goodbyes to the Weasley family.

"Go dears, the train leaves in five minutes," Molly said basically pushing the kids on the train. They found an empty compartment and then Hermione remembered something," Letty, we need to be in the heads compartment." Scarlett nodded at her.

They made their way to the front of the train through the cramp hallways. They made it to the doors of the compartment and they took deep breathe. They both thought, "Let us go meet the head boys."

T.B.C.

Sorry so short!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I own nothing but scarlett, the wonderful J.k. Rowling own everything.

***OUR DESTINY***

Chapter 6 - Slytherins Boys and Welcome Backs

"Hello, Ladies!" the two slytherins said.

"Oh Merlin, you two are the Head Boys?" Hermione asked with her eyebrow arched.

"Of Course you don't pay attention do you. The four of us are at the top of our class." Blaise pointed out. The girls just nodded and smiled at Draco and Blaise. Then they sat across from them, and then comfortable silence kicked in until Draco spoke up thirty minutes into the train ride.

"Hermione, Blaise and I wanted ..., " Draco got interrupted by Hermione putting her hand up to stop him.

"Gentlemen, Scarlett explained everything to me and you are forgiven. However, please be nice to our friends and if I hear Mudblood one time that is it. Do you understand me?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at them.

"Of Course Hermione," Draco said in a soft tone.

"Loud and Clear, Cara!" Blaise said smiling at her.

"What does Cara mean Blaise?" Hermione questioned.

"It means beloved. It is Italian, we say it to females in our lives that are special to us. I called you it, because you are my friend." Blaise explained. Hermione sat back and thought, "I might be Italian. Cool! Well we will find out tomorrow." The train ride passed quite pleasantly. The Heads shared stories, jokes, and did small pranks on each other until they arrived at Hogsmeade.

The carriage rides up to the castle was quite boring. When they all approached the large ancient doors of the Great Hall Scarlett stopped in mid step, and she could not move. She had a sudden fear that overtook her entire body. All she could picture was that in that room was the last place she saw her father alive, and that was where Fred's dead body laid after the battle. Everyone tried to talk to her and calm her down, but nobody could. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stood around her not knowing what to do. That was when Draco noticed what was going on as he sat at the Slytherin table. He stood up and ran to her, and then wrapped his arms around her. Feeling the contact of Draco threw Scarlett out of her stupor. Then she hugged Draco back like her life depended on it. She felt complete in his arms, like family. Then all her fears left her, and they walked into the Great Hall. The sorting ceremony has already began as they all set at their house tables. When the sorting was finished Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry students new and old. I know that we have had a quite difficult time lately, but we are going to have a wonderful school year. I have a few announcements to make. First, The Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden. Mr.. Filch has band anything from the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Also, I would like to congratulate our 4 heads, Blaise Zabini, Scarlett Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger," the whole hall burst into cheering. "Will the Heads meet me in my office after dinner, please. So everyone tuck in!" Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the feast appeared on the tables. Draco, Blaise, and Scarlett sat together at their table talking together in a hushed tone. They were interrupted by a very high pitch and annoying voice.

"Drakie-poo! Did you miss me?" Pansy Parkinson yelled as she pushed Scarlett away from Draco and latched herself to him.

"No I did not miss you at all! Now please get off and get away from me you pug faced cow!" Draco had a disgusted look on his face.

"What! You would rather sit next to the miniature dungeon bat that looks uglier than her father!" Pansy spat. Before Draco could say anything Scarlett lifted from her seat and hovered above Parkinson.

"How dare you say anything about my father. He was an amazing man, and all anyone saw him as was the feared and hated Potions Master. However, almost none of you ever met Severus my father. The one who smiled, laughed, and didn't wear black all the time. Which he looked quite handsome in color. Also, Parkinson never talk or look down on me. Ever!" Scarlett yelled.

"Oh Really, and why is that?" Parkinson rolled her eyes .

" I am above you now Pansy Parkinson... I am Lady Prince-Snape! Which now you will give me the proper respect. Also, Draco is my friend he does not like you. So leave him alone." Scarlett spoke with authority. Pansy looked at her shock and disbelief until she looked around at everyone nodding at her. Pansy then saw the crest locket around Scarlett's neck and knew she had lost the fight. At that moment Pansy ran out of the hall crying and screaming that it wasn't fare. Then the Great Hall Heard The Golden Trio clapping and cheering for Letty. Scarlett bowed and then laughed at her friends while rolling her eyes at them. When dinner was finished Hermione walked over and told the other heads it was time to go, they all agreed.

They approached the gargoyle and Hermione said the password "Album." They all had a sudden pull in their chest at the mention of their former headmaster. When they arrived at the top of the spiral staircase they knocked on the door.

"You mat enter." they heard from the other side. As they entered they noticed that the room has not changed at all. The only things that was added was two new portraits. They were of the last two headmasters Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. All Scarlett could do was smile at her father.

"Dears come and sit." McGonagall said handing each one a couple of lists. "These are the rules for the heads, prefect round schedule's, Hogsmeade weekends, and dates of all balls and Quidditch games."

"Wow Professor this makes this all a lot less stressful." Draco said.

"I know you all need a little less stress these days." McGonagall smiled.

"Scarlett Rose ..." A deep voice said as they all looked up at the portrait of Severus Snape.

"Yes, Father," Scarlett said with tears in her eyes.

"My Rose, I am so proud of you and I am so sorry I left you," Snape said.

"Father it is going to be alright. The gods took you from me for a reason. I just have to figure out why, but you raised me to be strong. I Love You very much Father!" Scarlett explained calmly.

"I Love You too my Rose. Oh, and also I hope the four of you have a Happy Birthday tomorrow!" Snape smirked.

"Wait all of our birthdays are on September 2nd. I knew Draco and I shared our birthday, but I did not know all four did!" Blaise stated.

"Well we do now!" Hermione laughed. Professor McGaonagall handed them a map to their dorm room and sent them on their way.

They made it to the fifth floor and to the portrait of four children around seven playing in a field. There were two children with white blond hair, the boy said his name was Dragon and the girl said her name was Rose. The other two children had raven black hair, the boy said his name was Stallion and the girl said her name was Bella.

"Welcome to the heads dorm. State your full names, Please!" little Bella addressed them looking rather stern for a child.

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Blaise Giavanni Zabini."

"Scarlett Rose Snape."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"O.K., thank you! Your password is destiny. Goodnight!" Rose stated sweetly. The four heads muttered the password. When the portrait door swung open they slowly stepped in. They looked around in amazement.

"Wow, this is amazing." Hermione whispered to herself. The common room had beautiful cream walls with gold and silver metallic swirls on them. Oak hardwood floors through everything with grey accent rugs scattered about. There is a large fire place on the right side of the room in full blaze. There are two large plush black sofas. The kitchen is on the left side of the common room with a large black dining table in it. The kitchen held a set of white French doors that opened to a balcony with a view of the black lake. Near the back of the common room was a spiral staircase. On either side of it on the first floor was Draco and Blaise's bedrooms and the top floor held Hermione and Scarlett's bedrooms. After they explored the common room they all ran their respected living quarters. All the rooms were the same excepts for the personal touches. All rooms had a four poster queen size bed with two bedside tables, a fire place, large bay window, a desk with chair, walk-in closet, and a door to one of the two bathrooms.

Draco's room had all black furniture with silver hardware. All fabrics are emerald green with silver walls. Over the fire place was the Malfoy family crest, and in the corner of the room was a black and green acoustic guitar.

Blaise's room had all silver furniture with black hardware. All fabrics are midnight blue with half cream and midnight blue walls. Over the fireplace was the Zabini family crest. There was a drawing easel by the window so he can draw.

Scarlett's room had all cherry wood furniture with silver hardware. All fabrics are a dark plum purple and the walls are silver with plum circle swirls. Over the fireplace was a large muggle photo of her father and her at the age thirteen. Minerva took it in the summer when they were playing by the black lake. In the corner of the room there was a silver glitter acoustic guitar with a wall of books behind it.

Hermione's room had all white furniture with silver hardware. All fabric is baby blue and her walls were half baby blue and white. Over the fireplace was a large muggle photo of the Golden Group (Hermione, Ginny, Scarlett, Harry and Ron). It was took about three days prior when they were all at the burrow. Molly must have owled it over. Half of her room was on large bookcase and in the corner was a baby grand piano that Scarlett and herself love to play.

They all laid on their beds and fell into a deep sleep excited about their birthdays the next day.

T.B.C.

Wonder how their birthdays will be? R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I own nothing but Scarlett, the wonderful J.k. Rowling own everything.

***OUR DESTINY***

Chapter 7 - Big Surprises and Family

Draco turned over and noticed that the clock read six in the morning, so he decided to start his day. He got up slowly and stretched his muscles then made his way to the bathroom. When the warm water hit his skin as he stood in the shower he suddenly became relaxed. He thought how much his life has changed since the fall of the dark lord. " I finally have a truly happy family now, Lucius is the complete opposite. He is now a loving doting father that shows his love toward my mother and I. Thankfully my mother has always been there for me, she has always been my guardian angel. I am finally friends with the people I want to be friends with," Draco was suddenly thrown out his thought process by Blaise banging on the door and yelling. "Hey Blondie, I have to pee!"

"I will be out in a minute Blaise!" Draco yelled to him. Draco got out of the shower and wrapped his Slytherin green towel around his waist. He unlocked the doors and walked to his room. By six forty-five in the morning Draco and Blaise were sitting in the kitchen enjoying a nice cuppa of earl grey. They were patiently waiting on the two birthday girls. Then they heard something that scared them to death. They heard Hermione and Scarlett screaming on the top of their lungs up the stairs in Hermione's room. Draco and Blaise immidiately shot up and ran to the door. They tried to open, break down, and alohamara the doors, but girls had put up their wards.

"Cara's, What's wrong? Do you need anything ?" Blaise worried.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione choked at. At that Blaise and Draco ran as fast as they could to the headmistress' office. As they made it to the door Draco knocked on it frantically.

"Enter!" they heard."Boys what is wrong!" McGonagall asked.

"Scarlett and Hermione need you now!" Blaise yelled.

"O.K., boys head back to your dorm and I will be joining you momentarily," Minerva motioned them to go. The boys ran back to wait for her to join them.

Professor Minerva McGonagall turned and looked at the portraits behind her and asked, " Severus, is today the day. Will everybody know the truth?"

"Yes, Minerva. I suggest you floo call the families." Severus explained. Minerva walked to the floo and requested the presence of two pureblood families and told them to make their way to the heads dorm when they arrived.

The Headmistress walked into the heads dorm and immediately walked to her girls room. She always thought of these two girl as her granddaughters and love them with all her heart. She approached the door and knocked on the door. " Sweethearts it is Minerva, please let me in," Minerva pleaded. The door automatically snapped open and Minerva saw two beautiful angels huddled on Hermione's bed crying. When they looked towards her, Professor McGonagall was floored.

"What is wrong with us Minnie?" Scarlett asked.

"Nothing my dears. But we have some stuff to discuss so please meet me in the common room when you have dressed." Minerva turned and walked down the stairs. Both girls went and got dressed in their school robes on and then walked down together. Draco and Blaise looked up when they heard footsteps and saw the most amazing women they have ever seen.

"Scarlett?" Draco asked towards the girl in the Slytherin robes. Her jet black hair is now platinum blond . It has grown past her shoulders and now is wavy. Her dark brown eyes are now a silvery blue. She was now almost as tall as him, and her lanky skinny body is now curvy and slightly muscular but still skinny. Her skin has a slight tan , and she looked like she was glowing with beauty. "Hello, Draco!" Scarlett said with her eyebrow arched.

"Wow, so Hermione, Wow!" Blaise look over at the young women wearing the Gryffindor crest. Her bushy curly hair has turned to raven black wavy hair. Her chocolate-brown eyes have turned to a breath-taking turquoise . Her pale skin turned to an olive tone. She still looked like herself with some upgrades. They boys were staring at them with their eyes wide and with their mouth opens. "Boys, mouthes closed before you eat a fly," Hermione smirked.

"You are getting good at that smirking thing!" Draco stated.

"Why thank you, Draco! Professor what is happening to us?" Hermione questioned.

" I will tell you when a few more guest arrive my dears." Professor McGonagall told them. At that moment the portrait swung open and two pureblood families walked through. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and Giavannii and Juliet Zabini stood before them.

"Let us all sit down so all can be explained," Minerva motioned.

Lucius was the first to speak, " First, Hermione I would like to ask for your forgiveness for everything I have done to you ."

"Mr. Malfoy you have already been forgiven, Scarlett explained your positions in the war." Hermione smiles.

"Thank you! Well I guess you are wonder what is going on," Hermione and Scarlett nodded towards Lucius, " Well first, you have both had very strong glamour charms on you since you were three days old."

"Why?" Hermione asked looking perplexed.

"For your protects dears," Juliet Zabini told them.

" You both were adopted for your protection at three days old. Voldemort wanted you both when before you were born so we had to hide you. You both have twin brothers so it was easier to cover up your disappearance." Lucius stated.

"Who are our families?" Hermione cried. The Zabini's looked at her and stated," Cara, you are our daughter, Your birth name is Izabella Serenity Zabini and Blaise is your twin."

"Oh, Wow! This actually makes sense to me. Last week I found out I was adopted and this locket," Hermione showed them the locket around her neck and Juliet yes, "Also, I have always been comfortable around Blaise. It makes sense that he is my twin." At this moment Blaise ran over and hugged Hermione with all his might.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at Scarlett,who was crying into her hands, and spoke to her softly. Narcissa said, " Sweetheart I know this is very hard for you. Severus was our best friend and your god father. We love you so much, and knew he would take care of you, and he did. You are still the apart of the Prince-Snape family because they all loved you and accepted you completely into their family as their own."

"Scarlett, you are also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. I just hope that one day we can find a place in your heart." Lucius stated.

Scarlett looked up and pierred into the silver eyes of her biological father, and all she was pure love shining back at her. The look on his face she had seen many times before on Severus' face, it was the look of fatherly admiration. She knew at that point her heart was big enough for her biological family. Scarlett sat up a little straighter and finally spoke up, " I have always cared for each one of you. Draco, I have always had a special place in my heart for you. You were my god brother and now you are my twin, Ironic," Scarlett paused giggling a bit, " I know you always tried to protect me, even though it was behind my back. Draco and Hermione ... oops sorry Izabella were the only two people who now how to get my emotions in check ..." Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah, we can get her out of her funk," Hermione started to laugh.

" Hush disco queen," Scarlett smirked a very Malfoy smirk. At that Scarlett turned back to her family. She saw Draco turning red trying not to laugh from the interaction. The look on his face made everyone start to laugh. " Which brings me to my next point, Draco,no matter how serious I am you can make me laugh and I love you for that. Cissa you have always been the mother figure in my life. You have taught me how to be a proper pureblood women, even though then you did have to. You have always been a mum to me," Scarlett beamed at Narcissa. " I will live Severus Snape as a father figure, but I have realized why the gods took him away from me. So I can accept you Lucius, as my dad. Also, I have plenty of room in my heart for all of you. I Love You all!" Scarlett jumped up and engulfed Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco in one big hug. "Wow I have a family," Scarlett and Hermione thought.

T.B.C.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to apologise that it took me so long to update. College was getting the better of me for a bit there. Hope you like the new chapter.

Chapter 8 - What happened!...

Hermione will be Izabella from this chapter on.

The new formed families were given the day off to spend time together and celebrate their birthdays. They decided for all to go to The Golden Harp in Diagon Alley for lunch. Izabella and Hermione were beaming with brilliant smiles as they walked arm and arm with their twins as they walked through the cobble stone streets towards the restaurant.

As they all walked through the foyer of the restraint Izabella whispered to herself," Amazing," as she beheld the crystal and marble covered dining hall.

"I know, this place also has the most amazing food , bells," Blaise said as winked at her.

"Bells? I like it!" Izabella smirking said.

"We saw that smirk Izzy!" Scarlett and Draco said in unison.

"I'm sorry but that smirk is not owned by the Malfoy family blondies," Izabella smirked again . That is when Lucius turned around and arched his eyebrow and stated with a smirk " Not yet, but one day."

The waiter walked up to the large group and states, " Ah, Lord Malfoy, would you like your special table?"

"Not today James. I actually need a private room for The Zabini's and my family," Lucius requested as he slipped the waiter 5 galleons.

"As you wish Lord Malfoy, will you follow me please."

They were led to a luxurious private room, that was when Lucius ordered a special tasting menu for the children's birthday. Scarlett was very impressed and took in back when her father told the waiter that she had a allergy with coconut, so to leave it off any food given to the table. Scarlett didn't think he even knew about that.

After all was ate and all were enjoying a good cup-pa Izabella spoke up and asked, " Mum, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy do not take this in offense , but can you explain exactly why we were given away. Why did Voldermort want us?"

"Of course Bella, and please call us Cissa and Lucius," Narcissa paused and Izabella nodded agreeing with her, " It started about a month before you four were born ..."

*Flashback*

It was a gloomy August day at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Giavannii were sitting in the study sipping on firewhiskey, suddenly their left four arms started to burn like fire from the pits of hell.

"Damn it Lucius The Dark Lord is summoning us!" Giavannii shouted in a frustrated tone. At that moment the two men transfigured their high-class robes into their black leather Death Eater robes. A moment after they apperated to the dimly lit ballroom at Riddle Manor. As they kneeled at their masters feet Voldemort addressed them.

"Ah, my two most faithful followers. The reason I requested you both here today is of dire importance," He paused glaring at them, " I found a prophecy of a great power. Two children both female in gender. Each will be born into pureblood families. It stated when they matured their power could rid the world of evil or destroy all that is good. It all has to do with the love in their hearts. I want these two children to be my heirs."

"My Lord, do we know anything about their identities?" Lucius asked graciously.

"Yes, they will be born in September, both females, purebloods, and the rest is a mystery," Voldemort stood and faced his followers," Lucius, Giavannii are not both of your wives pregnant at this very moment? Are they not do in September?"

At that moment both men used the occuplemency and put up their mental shields to protect their children, "Well yes My Lord, but Lucius and I are having boys." Giavannii lied.

*End of Flashback*

"That was the first, but not the last, time we lied to the Dark Lord. However, it was worth it to protect you two angels," Giavannii paused, " We both knew that day we had to hide you both until you were safe to come back to us."

"The day you four were born was the best and worst of our lives. We thank the gods that Blaise and Draco were born first. When we were them both to the Dark Lord, you were born and ushered away. The Dark Lord was none the wiser. The rest of the story you both know dears," said Lucius.

"Dad did you ever find out what the actual prophecy stated?" Scarlett inquired.

"Well yes poppet I did! Let me see if I can remember it ... Ah!...

When the daughters of the families with the purest bloods come into this world they hold the key to the fates. The gods have gifted them great powers in their hearts. Only in which their love ones are in danger can their powers come alive. If their hearts are in the light then the world shall live in peace. If their hearts hold darkness then evil shall prevail. If their hearts are pure then the world shall live in harmony and peace for a thousand years. Under the September moon all shall be decided, when these daughters of fate are born."

The next thing they all knew the two girls were hugging their fathers and crying into their chest. " Poppet what is it? What is wrong?" Lucius pleaded tipping Scarlett chin up to look into her quicksilver eyes.

"Nothing is wrong dad. I am just s appreciative that you all protected Izabella and I," Scarlett sobbed.

"Also, giving us a chance to be pure of heart," Izabella whispered to her father. Both father engulfed their precious daughters in a loving hug. " You welcome angel," both father whispered to their child.

"Well at that note dear families, I think it is time for us to be returning the castle and shock Hogwarts!" Blaise joked.

"Also, I want to see the kaleidoscope of colors Weasley will turn when he finds out your true heritages," Draco smirked. Scarlett and Izabella looked at each other and smiled. They linked arms with their twins and said their goodbyes to their parents. They all thought at the same time as they walked down Diagon Alley "Here we come Hogwarts!"


End file.
